Letters to Georg: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Georg Listing looked down at his laptop and the email from the girl he had been best friends with since he was very young, but will a very Observant Bill make Georg think of Mary as a bit more then just a friend...?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, get ready for this one!  
HANNAH AND EMILY ARE NOT IN IT!  
How weird is that?!  
Well, Hannah felt like being a **_**bit **_**different.  
Make sure to review!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dear Georg.

My own Intelligence is starting to wear thin on my nerves and make me more then a tad morose, if not aggravated!

I went on that Church trip yesterday and today; do recall me telling you about that?

After these excursions, I yearn for the insides of home, out of the public eye.

Away from the constant bombardment, and the teasing.

I could take it if they were cruel to me.  
If they were coarse with their words and treated me badly.

But they don't, they smile and laugh, treat me like a human; it's not like they're racist, (Can you be racist to someone of your own race?) Although I can't really say that I'm of the same race.

They are all tan, and don't hesitate to tell me how WHITE I am.  
I mean, so what?  
I don't tan, and I look like I am a vampire!  
(The dark circles under my eyes from my obvious lack of sleep doesn't help ether!)

I don't know, hun, its like; I'm not _one _of _them._  
Like, they all know my name, they all know that I've been there for ages, go to youth group every Sunday night, I'm in church with Mutti and Vatti but I'm still on the outside.

I mean, I have Arthur, but he still fancies me, I don't know why though.  
Well…I mean I guess I'm nice enough.  
But the poor dork, I just don't _fancy him._  
But He's sweet and a great friend.

The only sad part is that he doesn't live in the city, so we can't really hang out. Only when we meet at church.

I guess I have Alena.  
She's the only one that doesn't think I'm weird.

Well… She does, but more in an endearing way then in a weird way.  
Does that make any sense?

I don't know, when ever I go there I just want to get away.

Away from it all.

Sleep is what I need I think, and a shower.

There we're some ghastly things in that river; I'm not even sure what.

I shutter to think what, exactly crawled up my...well...at least I'm home.

I miss you.

WHEN WILL YOU BE HOME!?

I wanna hang out with the boys!  
Oh, okay, I'm sure you don't want _me _to hang out with them.  
Being your band mates and all, don't want me to embarrass you…

I just like the way Bill and Tom rattle on about themselves as Gustav watches in humor but he never does say a word.

Why is he so quiet? I always wondered that, he's a bit of a…is there a word for some one who's quiet all the time?

Shy? Not the word I'm looking for…GOT IT!  
He's just slightly introverted!  
*Nods head smartly*  
SEE I THOUGHT OF THE WORD!

Haha,  
Well how's the tour going?  
Good?  
Is Mr. Jost being a bit of a pain as always?  
He doesn't seem the type to just sit on his butt and let you play video games.

YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!

I was, shit I forgot, this is what happens when you click the little red flag on the facebook OH!  
I remember now, *look of spastic happiness* I walking down the street and you'll never guess what I saw!

Remember that shop, where they always have the 'new hot music' all over the doors?

YOU GUYS WERE ALL OVER IT!  
You even had a window to yourself Georg!

You looked hunky in your Through The Monsoon poster!  
Tom looked funny and Gustav looked slightly constipated.

Bill just looked like…well…Bill…

Any way, I gotta go.  
Mutti is yelling at me for something.

*heaves a large sigh and wishes she was with you*  
Thanks for Paying very little attention to my rant.

Your Best Friend.

And often Aggravator.  
Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Georg sighed as he closed his laptop.

Reading Mary's Emails always reminded him of home.  
They had been traveling around for so long.

He wondered why she was even still friends with him, he had left her often enough.

Georg looked over to see Tom in a headlock and Bill's tongue about four inches from his ear.

Tom swung his legs as they landed on Bill's shoulder.

He still being in a head lock.

"Any good emails?" Gustav asked, scooting closer to Georg as he watched The Twins thrash on the floor.

"Nah, just one from Mary." Georg nodded.

"What she say?" Gustav asked, inquiring of Georg's long time childhood friend.

Georg flipped back open the lap top and said "from best I can tell…People at church are teasing her because she talks funny and she's too white, uhhmmmmm She says 'after these excursions I yearn for the insides of my home, out of the public eye, away from the constant bombardment and the teasing'…" Georg said.

Gustav raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's Mary." Georg commented. "That Guy Arthur Still likes her, but she still doesn't like him."

"What happened with that?" Gustav asked, not knowing the whole story.

"He liked her, she thought she liked him back, made-out with him, hated it, broke it off with him before they were really boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact I think she said I'll think about it to him when he asked." Georg said.

"That's interesting." Gustav said.

"You really don't care do you?" Georg asked Gustav.

"Not as much as you do!" Bill said from the lump of twin on the floor before Georg could say anything.

Gustav snorted as Tom's laugh was heard.

"What do you mean?" Georg asked wondering what they were talking about.

Both Twins rolled over so that Tom landed on his stomach and Bill sitting up and leaning on his palms.

"Not as much as you do." Bill said again

Georg shook his head as he raised his eyebrows, scrunching them together, showing he didn't understand.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Bill asked.

"What is Bill?" Georg sighed, waiting for his answer.

"You like her." Bill said.

"Of course I do. She's my best friend…" Georg said, not getting it.

Tom, who had stood up to get a snack (the bright red mark on his forehead looking slightly aggravated) thrust his hips and said "Bow chicka Wow woaw!"

Georg's eyes widened.

"What? – you don't think – I could neve – She's my best friend!" Georg stuttered.

He had never thought – okay, that was a bold faced lie.  
He _had _thought of Mary that way, thought about her as his girlfriend.

Thought about her when Lydia dumped him.

About how he had always wanted her but could never have her.  
When he just needed to get off.

He always thought of her.

Always, when he was near her, when he was away.

Georg sighed. Something that other's caught.

He had never seriously thought of her that way, more in an amusing fashion, thinking about what they would be like together.

Now that he really thought about it...

Her bright blue eyes with the dark ring around them.  
Her chin length dark brown hair that fell in perfect ringlets but when it was wet went down to her shoulder blades.

Her white face.

Her thin nose.

Her ears that were slightly off center.

The freckle on the side of her chin.

"Are you thinking about Mary?" Bill's voice cut through his daze.

"No!" Georg said at once out of reflex.

The whole band laughed.

Georg just sneered slightly and turned red.

"Why do you want to know Bill?" Georg sneered. "You want to get with her?" Georg mentally slapped himself.

Any one would be a fool not to want to be with Mary, He knew that, the people at her church new that, Bill knew that.

But Bill simply made a face of intense disgust.

"EWW! SHE'S LIKE!" Bill screamed "OLD!"

Gustav sighed.

"She's seventeen!" Georg shouted.

"So!" Bill said, still looking thoroughly disgusted.

"There's not that big of a difference between seventeen and fifteen."

"Would you date a fifteen year old?" Tom asked with his mouthful.

Georg went to answer something to the affect of 'if she was hot.' But then thought better of it.

Maybe Bill wasn't really concerned about dating Mary.

"Man, I love you, but not like _that." _Georg said he said looking at Bill seriously.

Gustav groaned, Bill made a face that looked as if he had eaten something rather sour and Tom snorted.

"Since when am I gay!?" Bill screamed, childishly.

"We're still not sure about that." Gustav muttered.

Only Georg heard him.

Tom bust out laughing.

"OH SHUT IT YOU! FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU'RE THE GAY ONE!" Bill screamed.

It was plain to Georg and Gustav that this was one of those times that they momentarily forgot that others were in the room, Bill and Tom always skirted safely away from any thing about ones sexuality.  
The two of them looked at each other.

"I told you!" Tom said. "I'm not gay. I'm BI."

Just as Tom said that Jost and Saki had entered the hotel room.  
They both raised their eyebrows at the sudden shout as Gustav coughed.

"Good to know." Jost nodded as Bill and Tom looked mortified.

"We'll just leave you boys to it then." Saki said as he shut the door.

There was uncomfortable silence in the room.

No one dared speak after that little truthful confession.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap, Say hi to Mary for me." Gustav said finely breaking the silence.

Georg nodded at him and looked back to see Bill and Tom missing from the room.

He laughed softly as Gustav left the room for his own bedroom and looked back down at the laptop.  
_  
Maybe Bill's right? _Georg thought ruefully, maybe there was some truth to what Bill had said.

He did have an uncanny knack for stating the obvious.

Maybe he and Mary would make a good couple….

Georg hit the reply button and looked at the screen a moment before he started typing.

_My dear,__  
Sorry that you had such a bad trip.  
__You gotta get that you're smarter then them.  
__Those who are smarter always have more issues in the public eye.  
__Its just because you're so fantastic at everything you do that _

_I hope that it gets a little better, when I'm done with the tour then I'll come over and no one will say anything about you ever again, I promise._

_Hey Mary? Weird question, do you have a boyfriend…? _

The end.


End file.
